


Memory

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: After that car accident, Zig had to find its way back to life. Emma never leaves his side and tries to bring most of the memories. To her luck, he never forgot about her and their relationship, but how far back goes his memory?





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Emma Colbert
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

“Pull over Zack! Pull over!“ Emma screams. 

As Zack got the car to a halt she ran out of the car towards the car of Tyler, where Zig sat in. She runs to his side opening the door and gets into the car. 

“Zig? Can you hear me? Please say something." 

But no response came from him. She strokes his hair out of his face and sees the big blood strain. Her hands are covered in his blood and she starts crying. 

“Zig.” She cups his face carefully, looking for any sign of life. He has a pulse but a weak one. 

She whispers with a shaky voice: “Stay with me, the ambulance will be here any minute. Please stay.“ 

She looks him down if he has any other injuries. In his stomach are glass fragments. Emma gasps. 

“How is he?” Zack shouts. Emma can’t say anything.

 Zack comes to the other car side and looks into the door. “He will be fine Emma. He is a fighter.” 

Emma nods. As long as the ambulance on its way she never left his side.   
As the paramedics get him out of the car Zack and Emma stand at the side. Zack holds her close while Emma never leaves her sight from Zig. 

“I want to drive with them,” Emma whispers. Zack goes over to the ambulance. 

“Can she come with you?“ Zack asks one paramedic. 

“Yes, come in. We have to go to the hospital immediately." 

Emma gets in and sits down. "May I?” She points at his hand with one hand and the paramedic permits her to touch him. Emma strokes carefully his head but without coming close to his wound. 

She whispers in his ear. “I am here. I won’t leave your side.”

  
At the hospital, Emma has to wait outside the surgery. Because of the glass fragments in his stomach he has to go into surgery. They don’t know how deep the cuts are.   
Zack arrives only 20 minutes after she arrived in the hospital. 

“Hey, how is he?” Zack takes Emma’s hand. 

“He is in surgery.“ Emma looks on their intertwined hands. “I am so scared Zack." 

Zack puts one arm around her and pulls her close. "He will make it Emma. He is a fighter. Everything is going to be okay.” Zack affirms. 

“He asked me to move together. I was so happy and now? Now I sit here, and he fights for his life.“ Emma buries her head in her hands and sobs. 

Zack strokes her back to show her he is here if she needs him. "Did you call his mum?”

“Shit, no... I forgot about that.“ She takes her phone out of her handbag and dials the number of Linda.

"Hey, sweetheart! What’s up? Isn’t it sleeping time?” Linda joyful voice breaks the heart of Emma. 

Emma starts to cry, and Linda’s joy disappeared. "Sweetheart? What is wrong?” Now a worried voice comes through the phone. 

“Zig.“ Emma cries even more. 

Zack takes the phone from her. "Hello Mrs Ortega, here is Zack – a friend of Emma and Zig.”

“Hello, what is going on?“

“Zig was involved in a car accident and is now in surgery.”

“I am on my way.“ Linda ends the call before Zack has any chance to respond. 

“She is on her way." 

Emma cuddles on the chest of Zack who holds her.

 

Half an hour later Linda arrives at the hospital and knees in front of Emma. 

“Where is he?”

“He is still in surgery. I am so sorry.“ Emma looks down at Linda who shakes her head and strokes her cheek.

“It’s not your fault, sweety. Everything is going to be okay!” Linda sits next to her and holds her close. Emma cuddles on her and closes her eyes while Linda strokes Emma’s hair.

  
After three hours of surgery, the doctor comes out. “Family of Zig Ortega?” Linda stands up with Emma in her arms. 

“Yes?”

“He is stable now. He has some injuries on his stomach because of the glass fragments but we were able to remove them without bigger injuries. The only problem is that he could have lost some memories of his past because his head injury was bad.”

“Can we see him?“

“Yes, he is on the ICU, follow me.”

At the ICU Linda sits next to her son on a chair while Emma keeps standing at the door. Linda turns around to her. 

“Come here, sweety.“ Linda holds one hand to her; Emma takes it and sits next to her on the chair. 

“What if he can’t remember me?” Emma looks at Zig. “I love him. I would not be able to make him fall in love with me again.“

“First. He will remember you. Even if he doesn’t, he will fall in love with you all over again.” Linda reassures her.

 

After hours passed Zig stirs, Linda stands up and strokes the cheek of her son. 

“Hey.” He opens his eyes and looks up to his mum. 

“Mum... What happened?“

“You had an accident.” Linda strokes carefully through his hair. 

“Do you have pain?“ 

Zig shakes carefully his head. “No." 

Linda sits back down as the doctor comes in. 

"Hello, I have to ask you some question." 

Zig nods. 

“Name me your full name.”

“Zigmund Ortega.”

“What’s the name of your mum?“

“Linda Ortega.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“four" 

The doctor smiles. “Do you have a girlfriend? If yes what’s her name?”

“I do. And her name is Emma Colbert.“ 

Emma lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Last question, how many years have you been together?”

“one year.“ 

The doctor looks over to Emma who shakes her head. Zig looks over to her too. 

“How long?” the doctor asks. 

“Two and a half.“ Emma looks over to her Zig who looks at her shocked and whispers: "I am sorry." 

Emma stands up and cups his face and shakes her head. "It’s okay I bring you back the memories, step by step. I am just glad you remember me." 

Carefully he lifts his hand and strokes her cheek to dry the tear that escaped her eye. 

"I love you,” Zig speaks with a husky voice. 

“I love you too, so much Zig.” Emma kisses his forehead and takes his hands, sitting back down.

  
Two weeks later Zig lies in Emma’s bed while Emma sits next to him and shows him pictures, they made together. 

He looks through it, smiling. “I have the most photogenic girlfriend ever.” He looks up at her, while Emma blushes. 

“Stop.“ Emma chuckles. 

Zig looks back to the album in his hand and looks over the pictures. "Oh, I remember that.” Zig points at one photo. 

Emma beams. “That was three months ago.”

“You looked stunning in this dress. And I was the happiest man on earth having you as my girlfriend.“

“Was?” Emma arches an eyebrow. 

“Still am.“ Zig gives her a kiss. 

“Oh, I don’t remember that. When was that?” Emma looks over the picture. 

“That was one year ago, it was on my birthday. You made me a private spa day, just you and me. You cooked for me, you massaged me, and you made me relax after a hard, stressful week.”

“Wow, I really can’t remember that.“ Zig admits. “I am sorry." 

Emma looks over to Zig. "Babe." 

She captures his chin and made him looks at her. “I don’t care if you can’t remember everything, I am just glad that I have my boyfriend back. Alive. You really scared me.” Zig eyes widened. 

“Wait ... You saw that accident, right?“ Emma nods and strokes his cheek. 

“I was right behind you with Zack. As I saw the car crashing into your car all I could think was you.” Emma looks into his dark chocolate brown eyes. 

“Did I look bad?“ 

Emma nods, not able to speak. Zig sits up and pulls her onto his lap, stroking her cheeks, looking into her hazel eyes. "I am sorry; I didn’t want to remind you." 

“It’s okay.” Emma looks into his eyes.

Zig smiles and kisses her lips soft and slow. 

When they separate Emma looks to his stomach. “Do you have scars?“ 

“Uh... I don’t know, never looked.”

“May I?“ 

Zig nods and puts up his arms as Emma takes off his shirt. On his stomach, she can see some tiny scars. Emma strokes over them very carefully. 

“That was the worst. Not knowing how much it hurt you." 

Zig gazes into her eyes, not leaving her hazel eyes that are focused on his stomach. He kisses her forehead. "Hope you don’t mind me having scars now." 

“Never. For me, you are my life Zig. And I love you the way you are, scars or not.” She kisses him and lies down with him underneath her. 

“I don’t know if I already allowed having sex.“ Zig smirks. 

“Well if you relax, I am sure that’s okay,” Emma smirks back and kisses him.

Emma puts all the love she got for him into her kisses into her touch. She shows him how much he means to her and that she never wants to lose him, ever.  


End file.
